VMS-15OP Union Realdo Orbit Package
VMS-15 Union Realdo Space Type (aka Union Realdo Space Type, Realdo Space Type, Realdo), is a mass-produced MS by the Union in seasons 1-2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. In season 1, the unit was used by the Union. By season 2, the unit was used by Katharon. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Realdo Space Type is almost almost exact in features and abilities with the VMS-15 Union Realdo series. The main differences is that the MS has been modified to adapt in space. The cockpit is air pressurized and its systems was modified to adapt the harshness of space. The flight pack and jet thrusters have been removed and several rocket thrusters have been placed around the Realdo Space Type's body. Armaments Linear Rifle A rifle that fires electromagnetically-accelerated live rounds. The Realdo's rifle is smaller and less powerful then the rifle of its successor the Flag. Sonic Blade The standard melee weapon of the Union's mobile suits. A sonic blade is a folding dagger-like weapon that incorporates a high-frequency oscillating blade. The vibrations of the oscillating blade greatly increase the weapon's cutting capabilities. Defense Rod A standard defensive feature of Union mobile suits. The defense rod is a rotating rod usually connected to the elbow joint of the mobile suits left arm. The rod is capable of deflecting certain physical rounds such as bullets from a machine gun and in some cases a shot from a beam rifle. However the defense rod is limited as a shield and the Realdo must rely on its speed and maneuverability when defending against heavier firepower. System Features History The Realdo served for years as the mainstay mobile suit of the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations but was being phased out of service in favor of the new SVMS-01 Union Flag by 2307. While the Flag was replacing it in the Union's main military the Realdo remained in service in the defense force of smaller member nations such as Taribia. Despite being greatly outmatched the Realdo still participated in missions to capture the Gundams of Celestial Being usually as rear-line fire support. By the year 2312 the Realdo had been completely phased out of regular military service within the Earth Sphere Federation in favor of newer GNX model mobile suits. However numerous civilian groups managed to obtain a large number of these mobile suits. The largest of these groups would be the anti-Federation organization Katharon who had acquired and made use of a large number of Realdo Space Types. One prominent mission where Katharon used the Realdo Space Type and a Virginia-class cruiser for a rescue mission at the space colony Proud where Katharon members were being kept incarcerated by the Earth Sphere Federation and forced into hard labor under heavy gravity. The plan for the operation was simply, ram the Virgina-class into the port and send in the rescue force while the Realdo units remained outside the colony to protect the cruiser. However the A-LAWS were aware of the plan and had set a trap. A GNX-704T Ahead and two GNX-609T GN-XIII mobile suits ambushed the Katharon mobile suits, quickly and easily destroying the older and obsolete machines before destroying the Virginia-class cruiser and releasing Automatons to kill everyone inside the colony. Pics Gallery Notes References External Links *VMS-15 Union Realdo Space Type on MAHQ